Contingency
by Green Gallant
Summary: AU. What if the events of Failsafe actually happened? What if it wasnt a simulation and both teams were dead? What then? Who would fill in the role for the Justice League and Young Justice? No OCs, debuts of canon DCU characters into YJ universe.
1. Secret Origin

_Author's Note: Hey this is Green Gallant. This is a story idea I've worked on for quite a while and finally got around to writing it. Ever since Failsafe debuted a few weeks back, I've been wondering what would happen if the events of the episode were real? What if everyone really did die, who would take over for them? And why would the aliens send a scout to the Fortress of Solitude? What is it hiding? These thoughts have been on my mind for a while and finally decided to answer some of them. Enjoy_

_** Contingency**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The invasion has taken everything from them, killed off the entire Justice League save for a few members. And annihilated an entire secondary team of heroes, the would-be successors to the Justice League. Earth's greatest heroes have fallen. An entire generation of them wiped out in the blink of an eye. And now the world turns to it's youngest heroes, in the hopes to carry humanity through.

Martian Manhunter and Aquaman are all that remain of the original League and now bear the weight of leadership in the face of both overwhelming opposition and a new team of inexperienced heroes. The Team that preceded them is now deceased. Robin and Kid Flash were among the latest casualties following the destruction of the alleged mothership over Smallville, Ks. Among which include their leader Aqualad, powerhouse known as Superboy and archer called Artemis. Only the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian survives and is in no shape to battle having lost her entire team.

Those that interacted with the late team now comprise it as a last ditch effort to protect the planet. And now represent and carry on the legacy of one of the original Justice League members, while other undiscovered heroes are stepping up for the first time in response to the alien attacks. Even now as they defend their homelands from the onslaught this very moment, on the Paradise Island known as Themyscira. A teenage girl with long black hair evaded the blasts of the enemy ships on the shoreline gliding over the surface dodging the lasers every which way as explosions went off behind her.

She was clad in a red one piece outfit with a short skirt and red fingerless gloves with stars adorning the sides of her uniform with black boots as the ships closed in on her. The young woman continued racing forward just inches off the ground before turning around to face her targets as they approached. On a hillside more of her fellow Amazons did battle with the same ships as one of was terminated by a laser blast. The girl in red waited for the ships to get closer and then clapped her hands issuing a sonic boom that affected the ships and then raced towards them as the main ship opened fire. And glided to the left avoiding the blast before reaching the ship and grabbing the cannon support and hurling it into the one behind it destroying the two of them.

The one remaining ship on her left returned fire attempting to vaporize the young woman as she flew towards it. Smashing headfirst through it's cockpit and out the back laving a gaping hole in it before exploding.

The young girl smiled looking back having defeated three alien ships in a few minutes time and went on to aid her sisters in battle. As she flew over the battlefield she noticed her queen standing under the roof of her palace observing her in the air. The young girl ducked down to ensure her queen's safety and faulted into the palace in her queen's presence.

"We must vacate. We cannot allow those things to find you here." She said hurriedly with her hands up.

"I cannot do that." the queen said turning from her.

"But Mother…" she started to argue. Hippolyta held her at arm's length admonishing her briefly.

"No my daughter I must remain here. It is my duty." She answered calmly.

"But you're a target. And where would the Amazons be without you?" the young girl argued as tears started to form.

"I will be fine, but you are an asset I cannot afford to lose." She answered drying her daughter's tears. The young Amazon seemed perplexed by this.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You have a much greater task at hand than defending Themyscira. I am sending you out into Man's World. You must aid the hero community there, they are in desperate need of help." Hippolyta said facing her. The girl raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"But Diana's all over that. Isn't that the whole reason she's out there?" she replied.

"Diana is dead." The queen said stunning her.

"What?" she said. The queen sighed rubbing her shoulders searching for the words to say.

"Your sister has fought valiantly, but her time has passed. Now it's up to you. You must succeed your sister and help defend Man's World in her name." Queen Hippolyta told her.

"But I'm too young to be Wonder Woman! I don't have her skills or prowess! I've never even encountered a male before!" she answered awash in fear and emotions.

"It is true, you haven't undergone the rites and trials in becoming Wonder Woman. And there is no time for that. You must honor your sister's memory and fight in her name. Not as Wonder Woman…but as Wonder Girl." Hippolyta stated still holding her daughter's arms.

"By Amazonian law and those of the Gods I am not able to bequeath to you the title of Wonder Woman. And since her raiments were destroyed along with her I can only supply you with these." The queen said drawing back a violet curtain showing a set of bracelets similar to Diana's along with a smaller and lighter tiara and a silver lasso.

The girl looked at the items questioningly as she slowly approached her mother.

"These look like…"

"They are articles similar to what your sister has worn. Should anything have happened to Diana, I commissioned Hephaestus forge these items for you. The other gods do not know of their existence and in truth I had hoped that this day wouldn't come." She said regrettably before facing her.

"These are your raiments Donna, similar in power and function as those worn by your sister…my daughter. I'm afraid there is not much time for a ceremony. You must take them and leave Themyscira at once." Her mother told her.

Donna reluctantly stepped forward accepting the vestments from her mother who slipped the indestructible bracelets onto her daughter's wrists. The small golden tiara on her head with a downward point, though flat on top and had a single red star in the middle. Before presenting her daughter with the silver lasso that Donna placed on her belt. Her mother placed her hands on her shoulders once again and gazed down at her as the fully realized Wonder Girl.

"Good luck my daughter." She stated. Donna hugged her mother's chest knowing this may be the last time she sees her.

"Good bye Mother." she replied sadly.

"May the gods look over you." her mother stated.

"And you as well." She said releasing her. And took a few steps back from her as the queen smiled. A soft smile played on her daughter's features before turning and racing out the nearest window.

Once outside the palace she took to the skies flying beyond the battlefield and briefly looked back and watched the ships assault her island home. While her fellow Amazons did battle and another one was vaporized as Wonder Girl left. She cupped her lips and pinched shut her eyes as she left the only home she ever knew.

In an underground government lab, a group of scientists worked on constructing the world's greatest hero. As a black teenage male was being reassembled in their midst as a team of scientists replaced his arms and legs with advanced cybernetic prosthetics and built him from the ground up. While an x-ray of the patient loomed overhead showing just his ribcage and a partially damaged skull, his chest had already been encased in a metal shell. While his chest cavity remained open as a team of scientists and doctors worked on repairing his shattered form. Even coating his ribcage with a metallic compound to prevent them from breaking and grew to encompass his remaining skeletal system. While another duo worked on rebuilding the left side of his head and skull. Sparks flew from his body in an overhead view as they worked tirelessly on the subject.

Four more teams of scientists worked on his limbs in separate groups with schematics of their designs hovered overhead that included weaponry and functionality.

In the Artic, at Superman's Fortress of Solitude the dormant computer system recently booted up in light of the Man of Steel's disappearance and began running through its subroutines as the fortress' AI examined the situation with feeds of the attack coming in from across the planet, before witnessing it's master's death alongside Captain Marvel in space in the initial attack.

"_Acknowledged, Superman is…no more. Scanning for Superboy…" _the AI stated before receiving word of his death as well. And a brief pause before the computer responded.

"_Acknowledged Superboy is also no more. No other Kryptonian vital signs detected on the planet. Initiating emergency protocol code: 10_." The AI stated.

The computer whined as it diverted some of its power to a large white pod containing a teenage girl with blonde shoulder length hair, wearing a blue long sleeved tunic with the 'S' Shield on her chest, red cape and a red pleated skirt as the computer roused her to consciousness.

Back at the secret government base the scientists and doctors put the finishing touches on their project. Closing his metallic chest plate, while his arms and legs were assembled onto his body. His arms were in two sections as they connected his shoulders and biceps to his chest, using air sockets to connect the appendages working past the flat blue shoulderpads they outfitted him with, before connecting his lower arms to the elbow ports. Once they were secure, the team beneath them began connecting his mechanical legs to his flesh and bone thighs that were wrapped in electric blue armor plating. The prosthetics was wrenched into place with the same air powered tools. While his power core, which was a red discus like device, with a black cylindrical base underneath was placed in the center of his chest.

From a large window off to the side an army general watched as the scientists pieced together what they hoped would be their greatest weapon against the alien assault. Even now they had no idea why the aliens were attacking, what their motives were or even how they found our little blue planet. With other contact other than the constant threat of annihilation. The governments of the world can only assume the worst and defend the planet as best they can. With the League gone, their left to manufacture the greatest hero they could imagine. A cyborg.

The general watched as power flowed into the cybernetic warrior from the main council behind the subject. A blue dome that covered the left side of the subject's head started to come alive, as miniature blue lights in a hexagonal pattern started to pulsate independent of each other indicated his activation, and soon spread to his flat panel shoulderpads, outer forearms and thighs that had a similar function started to light up as well till they formed a solid blue pattern on said body part. The red disk in the center of his chest came online and shined brightly as rays of light spread out indicating he was full active. The cyborg took his first breath as his red electronic eye came on, while those in the room marveled at their creation.

The Cyborg started to move on his own and sat up for the first time seeing the scientists before him before looking down at himself and grimaced at his new appearance. Before seeing his metallic hands and felt his face in horror to discover it was half flesh and half metal and snarled at the team of scientists.

"What have you done to me?" he demanded. The team stood at a distance huddled close together wondering what they've wrought on themselves.

"Tell me!" he demanded and started tearing cables from his body that were holding him to the table as he started to get up. While the general rushed inside the operating room to calm the subject.

"It's okay son, calm down." The middle aged general told him.

"Calm down? Look at me!" he yelled touching his own chest.

"What gives you the right to do this to me?" Cyborg yelled. The general remained guarded with his hand keyed on his pistol just incase.

"Son we've saved your life. My name is General Ross Eiling. If you want to blame anyone for this, you can blame me. Now you were in a building when it collapsed on you. And we suspect that you're the only human being that has survived a disintegration attack." The general answered holding his hand out in anticipation.

"Disintegration attack?" he parroted as his expression fell and looked away.

"You lost both your legs. We did a biopsy and confirmed the damage seemed to be a result of that. The building you were in collapsed on you afterwards…mangled the rest of you." the general answered softly. The cyborg then turned his eyes back towards the general before asking.

"What about my parents? Did they…?"

The general took his hand off his holster and put his other hand on the young man's shoulder and shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He answered. Cyborg sighed heavily and tired to keep his emotions in check infront of the general. And pinched shut his eyes as they started to well up, breathing heavily.

"Cyborg…Vic. I know this is a lot to take in…but your country needs you now. And you may be our only hope." The general said treating him as a son.

"So that's what I am to you guys? A weapon?" he replied in a low voice looking him in the eye.

"I'm afraid so." General Eiling said looking away.

"Well no thanks." He replied before walking out.

_Author's Note: So what'd you think of that? I've wanted to use this story to introduce some new DC Universe characters to the show's canon for some time now. I'm pretty sure you recognized most of them. And if you havent? Well... Anyway I actually like how the show protrayed General Wade Eiling in the episode and kind of wish they didnt kill him. This is notably ironic because he's actually a supervillain in the DC Universe canon. Same with Amanda Waller from the Terrors episode. The general used in this fic is obviously his stand-in. Since I generally tend to eschew OC characters. I can safely say that no major OCs will appear in this story. Outside of maybe the above example. Please tell me what you think_

_Please review, _

_The Green Gallant. _


	2. Birth By Night

_Author's Note: All right first off I want to say thanks for the overwhelming response to the first chapter of this story. This number took a little longer than I had originally anticipated. Sure hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think. _

_**Contingency **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Birth By Night**_

In the oceans overlooking Themyscira, Wonder Girl made the perilous journey from her homeland into Man's World to aid in the defense of the planet. After roughly 10 miles out Donna encountered more alien ships that opened fire on her. Donna dodged the blasts side to side as they struck the water and went on the offensive. Though she had not tested it yet, she knew that the lasers were deadly to her, as they had disintegrated some of her fellow Amazons. And was determined not to lose this fight, drawing the fire towards her she pulled to the left and began to climb as the lasers followed her barely missing them. As she flew headlong into another alien vessel that had it's cannon pointed directly at her and fired. Wonder Girl dodged the blast as the last instant and hid behind the ship prompting others to hit it and went up in a fiery explosion.

The Amazon flew past the ship as it exploded and struggled to come up with a plan as the lasers endured around her. And drew her silver lasso from her side. Several more ships followed her as she went into a power climb and continued firing somehow missing her with each volley. Donna dodged side to side ever so slightly evading them as they flew up past her, and went into a large loop away from the ships as they continued to climb before dropping of her dive and flew straight towards them. The ships keyed on her again and resumed firing as Donna raced towards them with her lasso in hand. Snatching one of the ships in the middle as she passed by. The line went taught, ripping the drone out of formation as the rest scrambled and doubled back opening fire.

Donna hurled the alien craft around in a circle slamming into a fleeing alien ship that exploded. The remaining ships opened fire once more as she dropped towards the ocean and snatched a burning piece of debris as it fell before hurling it back at the alien ships hitting one in the cockpit and detonated in a larger explosion. The force of which blew Wonder Girl back as the two remaining ships returned fire and Donna fell into the ocean.

The laser blasts pierced the waves after she crashed heading towards the ocean depths. Donna continued to sink before hearing a looming sound above the waves as one the remaining ships exploded overhead. Wonder Girl steadied herself and swam to the surface. Breaking through the water she gasped and coughed pushing her matted black tresses from her eyes before looking up and seeing an advanced stealth fighter jet hover overhead. Marveling at the magnificent machine, Donna watched as the fighter jet faced it's last remaining target before firing a blast of light blue energy rings with a laser blast at the center at the remaining ship destroying it completely.

A rescue line was deployed from the ship into the water where Wonder Girl was and pulled her up. Stepping onto the craft next to the cockpit the sopping wet Wonder Girl was introduced to it's pilot. Whose features were hidden behind a breathing mask, dark goggles and helmet. The pilot undid his mask and turned to face her revealing him to have Caucasian skin.

"You all right?" he asked. Wonder Girl nodded still shaken by the event.

"My name is Captain Steve Trevor. I take it your not from around here." He joked. A tiny laugh escaped her lips.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Don…er…Wonder Girl." She corrected.

"Hop in I'll give you a ride to the mainland." He offered. Donna nodded and obliged getting in behind him as the canopy closed over them.

"So what is this thing?" she asked while he flipped a couple switches.

"The Harbinger." He answered.

"What does it do?" she asked. Steve smiled as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"I'm not really at liberty to say. But what I can say is that it's the most advanced jet on the planet. Hang on." he replied as Donna pressed her hands against the cabin, and having never heard of seat belts.

Steve hit the thrusters and the jet took off in an instant throwing her back in her seat, as the jet hit mach one in under a minute. Amazed by it's speed Wonder Girl held on for dear life while trying not to damage it as the stealth bomber rolled to the right and turned invisible in the next minute. And was accompanied by the deafening rumble.

A few minutes later the Harbinger appeared over Athens, Greece as the city was overrun by alien invaders and uncloaked itself as it flew towards the city.

"Hope you don't mind if I take care of something first." he said to Donna as they headed in.

"Not at all." Wonder Girl smiled back as the pilot smirked.

"This is Black Geist inbound at Athens ready to engage enemy combatants. I have them in my sights. I'm going in." he said over the radio throwing the joystick forward.

Within Athens the aliens showed no mercy as they obliterated skyscrapers and helpless civilians that fled as a ray disintegrated a handful of them in one swoop. Steve's eyes narrowed behind his goggles as he closed in as a beam threatened to annihilate a young college age woman and those standing around her and hit just behind where she was standing. Steve pressed the trigger firing the sonic pulse cannon at the alien ship destroying it in the next instant. More alien cruisers took notice and flew towards him opening fire. Steve fired the sonic pulse a second time catching the beams in midair creating an explosion. The Harbinger pierced the smoke cloud and barrel rolled toward the alien ship firing two missiles from each of it's wingtips eliminating two more alien vessels.

The ships retaliated with their cannons firing rays at the jet cutting through the façade of a nearby skyscraper. While inside a young woman in business wear was terminated by the blast along with her office. The Harbinger fired two more rockets at the attending ships as the disintegration ray caught one of them, while the other hit another building directly behind them. The cockpit broke open as Wonder Girl ejected to combat the aliens on her own, before the Harbinger came back around and fired it's sonic pulse cannon destroying one of the other ships. Inside the ship Steve hit a trigger on his joystick as a machine gun opened fire underneath its nose at the alien drones.

Overhead Donna threw herself at one of the top most alien cruiser as it opened fire and missed her crashing through the cockpit and smoke billowed out before she ripped out the back and watched the space ship crash before being enveloped by the Harbinger's Sonic Pulse. The remaining three cruisers combined their blasts against the Harbinger as a light blue hexagonal energy shield enveloped the ship protecting it from the blast before returning fire in a bright blue blaze. Wonder Girl flew to another part of the city to combat more of the alien ships.

As the Harbinger ascended above the skyscrapers shielding it a swarm of alien cruisers turned their full power on the fighter jet and fired simultaneously. Steve threw up a full body shield deflecting the deadly wave. The pilot began to struggle as instruments beeped warning of the impending danger. Wonder Girl whipped around a nearby skyscraper to his rescue plowing an alien ship on the far end into the others that stood in a line engulfing the seven ships in a mass explosion. From his cockpit Capt. Trevor peered through the inferno having lost sight of Wonder Girl in the explosion and feared the worst. Eyes searching frantically for any trace of the young girl, before looking towards the ground and saw no trace of her.

Though worried for her safety if she was still alive, the captain retained his emotions as best he could. Uncertain whether she was alive or dead. Out of the smoke and fire Wonder Girl emerged seemingly unhurt with nothing more than a couple scratches to show for it. A smile played on his features and a sigh of relief seeing that the young Amazon was indeed alive. The girl smiled back at him and nodded clasping her right elbow as she hovered in the air.

Thousands of miles away in El Paso, Texas a young Hispanic male lay face down in a crater as smoke wafted around him in a circle. The teenager groaned as he came to, feeling a sharp pain in his back. At first he was too weak to move and could feel that something very large had struck him in the back, a majority of his shirt had been burnt off in the attack as strips of blue and white cloth hung off his arms and shoulders. His head felt heavy to him as he struggled to rouse himself, and groaned in agony as a stabbing pain in his back altered him to his surroundings. His back was bleeding heavily as tiny streams of his lifeblood dripped off his sides with a strange blue object embedded in his back. Jaime groaned in agonizing pain as he tried to reach back and figure out what was causing all this. But his attention was diverted as he saw a young Hispanic girl lying on her back a few feet away from him.

"No…" he groaned forgetting his injuries and started to crawl towards her.

"Brenda…" he called forcing himself towards her. And fought through the haze that was building around him. Trying not to pass out again from the blood loss before he could reach her. His fifteen-year-old classmate and one of his closest friends silently praying that she was all right.

The pain in his back was starting to overwhelm him as he slid on his belly towards his friend.

"Brenda… can you hear me?" he groaned turning on his side next to her and started to feel lightheaded again. His head hit the dirt a second later as two more boys his age skidded down the sandy slope in the distance behind them.

"Jaime! Brenda!" a strongly built boy yelled rushing towards them.

"Jaime!" a more heavyset teen yelled as he followed a few steps behind.

A jeep carrying several more people arrived to the scene shortly there after and got out. The muscled teen dove to his knees and skidded to a halt next to Jaime and was the first to see the object embedded in his back. Which appeared to be a glossy, cobalt blue oval with tiny extrusions with two on the top and three on the left and right side resembling an insect stunning the young man seeing it.

"_Ay Dios Mio_…what the hell is that?" the boy muttered to himself before seeing Brenda's form next to him. The teen gasped and lept to her side.

"Brenda! Brenda are you all right? Speak to me chica!" he yelled. His portly friend arrived a few seconds later not sure who to look over first as more came from the jeep over the hill.

The people that were in the jeep were adults as one could be seen talking on his cell phone as he rushed towards them. An ambulance arrived on the hill a moment later with sirens flashing and stopped infront of the jeep as the adults reached them. Overhead the loud rumble of an army chopper could be heard as they surveyed the scene. On the ground the parents waved at the copter telling it to land which it soon did for good or ill.

The paramedics rushed down the hill with a backboard in hand a good hundred feet behind the parents who had finally reached the two teenagers. The soldiers disembarked the helicopter with its rotors still going and rushed to see them.

In Gotham, the city has fallen into chaos. With the recent deaths of Batman and Robin looters have taken to the streets in the midst of the chaos ransacking stores even as the city was under attack. With no Dark Knight and Boy Wonder watching over them the streets have fallen into a free for all havoc. Even Gotham's super criminals weren't immune to its effects. While some tried to seize control, carving out scant territories throughout its boroughs. Others like the Joker took joy at what was happening to it and added to the suffering. Joy buzzing one man to death and releasing his Joker Venom on others who caught his eye. While still other Gotham supervillains escaped while they had the chance preferring their lives over whatever small power they may hold over it's citizens. Even now the alien attacks persist zapping anything they saw.

Screams and police sirens could be heard from an apartment window as smoke rose from the streets. Inside a teenage boy with short black hair and a narrow build watched his hometown fall apart before his eyes. On his desktop computer beside him social networks were blowing up at the carnage laid out across the planet. Even now more tweets came in alerting him to the situation all across Gotham. Staring out his window he glanced over at his computer as dozens more tweets came in telling of the disaster and how frightened everyone was. He grit his teeth and punched the windowsill in anguish before storming out of the apartment.

This city still needed a Batman, and he was intent on giving the city the protection it needs. Sneaking out onto a fire escape the young boy scoped to see the coast was clear and slid down the ladder reaching the level beneath him before jumping off reaching the stone ledge of a building next to him and then back toward the fire escape another level below and rode the telescoping ladder down to the ground and took off.

Taking the back allies he ducked into a nearby sporting goods store to gear up. The room was dark and arguably abandoned as the door was unlocked. The boy raced through the store grabbing various items. A hockey jersey, some protective pads for his chest, arms and knees, a belt and assorted weapons he could find lying around. And grabbed two more belts. Laying the contents out on the floor he started piecing together a costume. He took off his shirt and started putting his costume on, starting with the chest protector, and slipping the hockey jersey over it, before strapping the belt to his waist over the jersey. And connected the two remaining belts to his chest, and started filling it's compartments. The store thankfully also had a large knife display and started filled his belts up with shurikens or various sizes and designs along with a couple pocketknives that have to serve as backup weapons. And decided to carry a pool stick with him for added protection and strapped it to his back. Now the only thing he was missing was a mask and gloves to complete the ensemble.

He searched the store for what may serve as a suitable cover for him. And saw a ski mask on a dummy in the back corner of the store. As he ran the weight of his all his acquirements shifted and made it difficult for him to move fast. Embarrassed that he hadn't compensated for the addition weight of his weapons and gear. He shook it off and retrieved his black mask and goggles. Slipping on some black gloves and a cape he happened to find he walked over to a mirror and admired his work. Which admittedly looked a little more ridiculous than he had imagined. A baggy red hockey jersey, with two black belts strapped to his chest in a criss crossing pattern with a third one on his waist, black pants and boots, with black gloves and a dark ski mask, goggles and cape. He certainly looked like a superhero or so he hoped looking at himself forward to back and sighed heavily as he prepared himself for the inevitable. The only question was…what the hell was he going to call himself? He shook his head; he'll have to worry about that later. Right now there were lives to save.

The young teen made his way back to the front door and took one more deep breath and raced out into his new heroic career. And didn't even reach the corner before his first challenge faced him. A group of thugs a few years older than him were assaulting a woman. The neophyte hero skidded in his tracks as they looked up and saw the bizarrely dressed hero. Their leader who looked to be about 10 years older than him took a drag of his cigarette before turning to face him and flicked the butt to the side.

"Who are you supposed to be?" he asked as smoke exited his mouth.

The teen's eyes darted back and forth underneath his mask and goggles as he tried to think of a name, putting his hands on his hips and announced it the world.

"I'm Batman." He said in the least intimidating voice possible. Making the armed thugs laugh, while the leader approached him tapping a pipe against his palm.

"Your not Batman. He got blown up in space by those aliens." He said unimpressed. The boy's resolve faltered but tried not to show it.

"So you want to be a hero huh? Well let me tell you the first rule of Gotham, you don't just throw on a cape and expect us to surrender." The gang leader added menacingly as he approached him.

"You're a little far from your nest Boy Blunder, and I don't appreciate being told what to do." the leader growled and got ready to swing for the fences.

The inexperienced hero deployed a can from behind his back and sprayed him in the face with it. The man yelled being blinded by it.

"What the hell was that? Was that mace?" he yelled.

The hero looked at the can only to learn it was athlete's foot spray. The man opened his eyes watering as he looked murderously back at the boy and swung wildly at his side. The hero jumped back, as the gang leader swung at him again, landing a one-two combination punch on the mugger's features and staggered backwards still holding his pipe off to the side.

"You sprayed me with mace. What the hell kind of hero does that?" he demanded angrily.

"Actually it was Dr. Scholl's. But that can't make up for the way you smell." The hero commented. The gang leader growled and charged him aiming for his head. The hero ducked down and punched him in the stomach before landing an uppercut on his jaw that sent him flying and landed before his lackeys on his back.

The neophyte hero took an aggressive fighting stance gesturing the others to come at him.

"Who's next?" he asked and was quickly obliged as they ran towards him.

The hero drew the pool stick behind his back as a large bald biker type lunged at him with a meaty right hook.

"Oh jeeze!" the hero said as he jumped back, and a second man punched his chest injuring his hand and cried out before being kneed in the face.

Two more tackled the hero's midsection and started beating on him not counting on his armor underneath but continued to pummel him before the large guy grabbed his ankle and dragged him out from under them and tried to flatten him with his massive fist. The hero turned over as he punched the pavement and kicked him in the jaw sending the massive biker flying. The hero threw up his legs and tried to get up till one of them grabbed his cape and tried to choke him with it. One of the other bikers did a flying elbow drop off the hero's chest that Tim felt through his armor. The other thug picked him up by his cape and threw him over his shoulder to the pavement. While the others stomped on his back and kicked his sides despite the protection he wore.

In his desperation he drew a shiriken from his waist belt and jammed it in one crook's ankle while stabbing another one through the foot with a pocketknife. This only infuriated the others as they continued beating him bashing his face into the pavement. Their leader finally got to his feet as the others picked him up off the ground holding him up for the boss to see as he closed in.

"Careful boss, he has some sort of padding on." the holding the hero's right arm advised.

Seething in anger at the trouble he's caused, the gang leader was ready to beat some sense into the kid who was barely conscious at the moment. The leader grabbed him by the collar and glared at him.

"You think you can just come in here and pretend to be Batman? You don't have what it takes to be in this town kid. And that's the last mistake you'll ever make." He said ominously, and ruthlessly punched through his protective armor making sure he felt every hit to his vital organs.

The teen groaned as every punch sank into his gut too weak to fight back. While the woman he tried to rescue covered her eyes and tried to block out each sickening hit that was delivered to him. After a dozen or so hits, the boy hung helpless as the lead thug got his fill before grabbing the young man's mask.

"Now let's see whose under this thing." He growled gripping the top of his ski mask.

A sharp whistling sounded overhead as a crimson arrow flew past his hand and struck the brick wall behind them. The group looked back to see Red Arrow standing on a ledge overhead.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said gruffly.

"It's Red Arrow!" one of the guys yelled. The archer leveled another trick arrow at them with a glowing yellow 'R' on the edge of the capsule

Red Arrow released the projectile blowing up a fire escape over their left shoulder and brought it crashing down in a burning wreck.

"Don't make me ask twice." He advised and jumped down to their level. The archer's warning went unheeded as two of the thugs rushed him. Red Arrow punched out the man on the left before twisting the other one's arm behind his back and brought him to his knees and pushed him down.

The largest of the bikers came at him and Red Arrow used his bow as a club cracking him upside the head, and a side kick to the stomach. The bald biker staggered back as the archer walked calmly towards him. The behemoth growled and charged into him once more as Red Arrow punched and kicked him several more times, before nailing him with a roundhouse kick to the face knocking him out. The remaining gang bangers looked back at him.

"Who else wants a shot?" he asked.

Two of the bikers standing behind the guys holding the young hero up started to back away and took off. Leaving just the men and their leader standing as Red Arrow slowly approached them. The gang leader showed his teeth and slowly backed away while his two remaining lackeys threw the would-be hero to the ground and retreated much faster than their leader did.

"You all right?" he asked noticing the woman that was still there. The girl nodded still shaken.

"Do you need me to call an ambulance?" he added in the same gruff voice.

"No." the woman answered softly.

"So then why did you stay?" he asked turning his attention back toward the kid. The woman sighed and looked away.

"I don't know. I just couldn't…I was afraid he'd get killed." She replied as he checked on the 'hero' who was on his hands and knees coughing.

"You all right?" he asked bending his knees slightly.

"I'm good…" the kid groaned.

"Good, cause I guarantee this'll be the last time you do this. Did you have any idea what you were doing tonight?" Red Arrow admonished.

"The city is falling apart, Batman and Robin are gone. Someone had to step up and guard It." the boy groaned.

"That's why you leave it to us. It's what we do. This isn't a town for amateurs. You could have been killed tonight. Worse you were putting _her_ life in danger? What if _you_ weren't able to save her? What then?" he chastised. The caped teen bowed his head as he remained on all fours not wanting to answer.

"I was just…trying to help." He answered softly.

"Thanks…but we don't need your help." Red Arrow replied.

"And what? Allow my city to just burn? We all have our commitments buddy, this is mine." He said finally getting up.

"Your Red Arrow aren't you?" the teen added. The archer narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

"Sure now they get my name right. So what do you call yourself?" he asked.

"I…I don't have one." The boy admitted.

"Well I guess that saves us the trouble then. Check yourself into a hospital and then go home." Arrow ordered.

"While what? You leave Gotham defenseless? I'm seriously whelmed." The boy scoffed. The archer raised an eyebrow and looked back.

"Wait what did you say?" he asked.

"I said I'm overwhelmed." He replied sardonically. Red Arrow glared back at him through his mask.

"You seriously want to become a superhero." He repeated warily.

"Yeah." The masked teen nodded. The archer sighed and turned away.

"I'm probably going to regret this." he muttered.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? As I said before there are no major OCs in this story. The guy Roy is talking to is an existing and well known character in both comics and animation. Extra points if you figured out ahead of time who he is. There's also one or two hints to his identity. I have to say I think this is my first real time writing Red Arrow and generally making him a badass. Hope I met your expectations. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_The Green Gallant. _


	3. The Hour

_Author's Note: Hey I'm back with yet another chapter. Hope you guys like this installment. _

**_Contingency_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_The Hour_**

At the University of Texas Hospital in Austin, 16-year-old Jaime Reyes was rushed into the emergency room by a team of doctors and nurses and were followed close behind his family and friends. While his other friend 15-year-old Brenda Del Vecchio was admitted into an examination ward to see if she suffered any serious injuries like her friend who had a strange object lodged in his back. Those running alongside the gurney sponged his back with a wet cloth to stop the bleeding. The white towel had been saturated as the nurse held it in place.

The team stopped short of the operating table as awaiting nurses and doctors stood ready as Jaime was lifted onto the table. And were naturally stunned at what they saw. The doctors and nurses were silent as they all leaned in and tried to make sense of the object on the patient's back.

"What is it?" a woman asked.

"I've never seen anything like it before in my life." an older male doctor replied.

"It looks like a…beetle." Another woman answered.

"Think we can get it off?" a younger male doctor asked.

"Should we? I mean we don't the extent of the damage this thing has done. Whatever it is. If we remove it, it could kill or paralyze him." the second woman advised.

"We'll have to run some x-rays first. See what we're dealing with here." The head surgeon added. When the first woman that spoke raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Doctor are you seeing what I'm seeing?" she asked as the patient's blood near the scarab started to seep back under the mysterious object alarming the O.R. team.

"Get him to x-ray now!" the head surgeon yelled. Outside the O.R. a group of men in black suits and sunglasses made their way toward the operating room as doctors and orderlies were forced to step out of the way. A black female nurse tried to stop them from entering.

"Hey! Sir you can't go in there!" she said trying to hold them back. The woman was brushed to the side as the men entered.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen. I'm afraid whatever it is your doing will have to wait." A bald African-American man said reaching into his suit jacket. The team of doctors and nurses looked back at them in surprise.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" the head surgeon asked.

"Agent Trevor Barnes, United States Government. I'm afraid the young man you're working on is coming with us." The agent replied pulling out his badge. The surgeons were silent till the head surgeon a man in his late 50s to early 60s spoke up.

"Agent Barnes this boy is critically injured we must operate on him at once." He said appealing to his better nature. The agent withdrew his ID and took off his sunglasses.

"Believe me doc I feel you. But I have my orders. I'm sorry." Agent Barnes replied as his men retrieved the boy.

"As am I." the doctor replied as he and his team stood back.

"I just hope his blood won't be on your hands." The doctor warned.

"I've got enough on my hands already. We'll take care of him, I promise." Agent Barnes replied putting his shades back on and left the O.R.

"I certainly hope so." The head surgeon replied to himself.

Back in Gotham City the neophyte superhero continued following Red Arrow through the back allies.

"So your serious about me joining the League?" the younger teen asked.

"I never said that. But since you're so dead set on defending Gotham City and becoming it's protector. I figure I owe as much." He said walking ahead of him. The archer stopped and turned to face the shabby superhero.

"But let's make one thing clear. You have better be goddamned serious about this. That your willing to put your life on the line 100% of the time, no questions asked. No hesitation. This isn't amateur hour kid people are dying every minute. I don't think the stakes have ever been higher in the history of our _planet. _And if I'm expected to count on you in all of this, then you damn well deliver on it. When one of us says 'jump' you soar. You follow every order we give you to the letter. Because I promise you that if you screw up one time I will have you arrested for interfering in Justice League business. Do I make myself clear?" Red Arrow growled getting in his face.

His face had gone pale underneath his black ski mask and goggles as Red Arrow glared back at him daring him to say otherwise. The young boy flushed and nodded his head nervously infront of the experienced archer. Never knowing how terrifying Red Arrow was. The icy glare Red Arrow gave him could have peeled off paint.

"Good. Follow me." he added turning away from him. By this point the wannabe hero wondered what he stepped in, agreeing to this. And reluctantly followed the man that discovered him.

Reaching the end of an alley Red Arrow stood infront of what appeared to be a broken down telephone booth and opened the door. As the neophyte hero looked back over his shoulder, he saw his precious city burn and the anarchy and chaos that had overtaken it.

"Hey kid…" Red Arrow called out. He turned and looked back at RA who had his hands firmly planted against the downed booth's threshold.

"You coming or what?" he asked seriously. Without saying a word he watched as Red Arrow stepped within the phone booth and a scanner came on line. The boy's ears perked as he heard a computerized voice address the archer.

"_Recognized: Red Arrow. B-06." _ The computer said as he was bathed in and dissolved into a bright yellow light. Amazed at what he'd seen the younger superhero rushed over to the phone booth and gave his hometown a final glance before stepping.

On the other side Roy typed in an access code that allowed the newcomer entry into the lair. And was teleported out, as the computer said nothing. A moment later the young man found himself within the Justice Cave, but naturally didn't recognize any of the surroundings. The boy searched around for a moment before Red Arrow approached him.

"Welcome to headquarters." He told him.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"That's kind of classified for now. Let's just say it was one of the League's old hideouts." Red Arrow told him. His contemporary blinked before realizing.

"This is the Justice Cave isn't it? This is where the League had its original headquarters before it was attacked five years earlier." He stated to Roy's chagrin.

"So much for the secret part." He said annoyed.

"What do you expect? It was all over the news five years ago. Kind of moot now." the kid said leaning in and patted his shoulder. And Arrow had half a mind to boot him out the teleporter.

"So who else is here?" the boy said as he looked around.

"Whoever's left." Red Arrow said from where he stood. The young man continued to wander around until J'onn J'onzz came into his presence and nearly walked into the Martian's chest. The boy froze as the Martian Manhunter glanced down at him hovering a few inches overhead and turned his attention to Roy as he walked up.

"You mind telling me who this is?" J'onn said in his usual tone that was neither annoyed nor invasive.

"Yeah I know, look he's a kid I saw trying to defend Gotham on his own. He didn't do a very great job." Red Arrow said annoyed.

"Then why would you bring him here?" the Martian stated.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? You're the mind reader." He replied in the same tone.

The boy looked up at the being that has assumed command of the Justice League since his teammates' deaths. The boy seemed unsure and didn't look J'onn in the eye at first but then gave his reasons.

"Look…Gotham has fallen apart since Batman and Robin died. And with no one else to guard it I just…I dunno. I just felt like I had to do something." He stated looking J'onn in the face with an honest and vulnerable conviction.

The Martian stared back at him for a moment before answering.

"You have a good heart, but I'm afraid that this may not be the right place for you. You do not have the experience needed for this." Martian Manhunter advised. Tim narrowed his eyes and bolstered his response.

"But Batman and Robin didn't even have powers! That didn't stop them from doing what was needed, and it didn't stop either of them from entering the Justice League. Where everyone _but _them had powers!" he answered raising his voice only slightly. Admonishing him. Manhunter raised his eyebrows and was surprised at his remark.

In New York City, in a secretive R&D laboratory, the scientists of Tylerco Century Robotics were putting the finishing touches on what they hoped would be Earth's next greatest superhero. Like those working on the Cyborg project before them, the US government has commissioned Tylerco to create what they hoped would be the ultimate super weapon against the alien forces that have devastated both the planet and the superhero community. As a team of twelve scientists worked tirelessly on what appeared to be some sort of superhuman costume. Heading the project in another room was Tylerco founder and CEO Rex Tyler, along with his son Senior VP Rick.

Though the Hourman suit was Rick's design, it was his father Rex that encouraged his company to construct the suit as an answer to the alien threat looming overhead. In truth Rex had once been the Golden Age hero known as Hourman during the 40s, and had always hoped that his son would one day take up the mantle and continue his legacy. Something that Rick has always staunchly denied, disillusioned by his father's adventuring Rick turned to science and helped make his father's company into the success it is today. Pushing robotics further than it had ever been before. Rick was no hero of that he was certain. His father however had always been more favorable on the outcome. And had always believed that his son who was now 25 had the spark needed to become a superhero. In his waning years Rex has become more cheerful and childish, making those on the board of directors believe he is becoming senile. And may soon need to step down, which would make his son Rick heir apparent.

In truth though Rex had always been a child at heart and would prefer to see the world in a brighter tone. And had become especially fond of his seven year old grandson who influenced the project. As Rex spent more time with his grandson, the little boy would divulge his love of superheroes to the old man. Including the more fantastical concepts introduced through the shows his grandson watched leading Rex to become enamored by the concept and lead his son to create the most advanced suit he could think of. His son Rick though not happy at the prospect of creating a superhero knew the benefits of creating such an advanced weapon that could possibly save the planet from annihilation. Gave into his dad's whimsy and created the new Hourman suit that the scientists were now putting together.

"It's coming along quite nicely." Rex stated. An old man in his early 70s with gray slicked back hair leaning heavily on a cane, but seemed otherwise chipper.

"It's not finished yet dad." His son Rick answered. The old man looked to his left and smiled at his boy.

"I am thankful that you decided to undertake this project son." His father told him.

"Just doing this because the government says so Dad. Nothing more." his dark haired replied somewhat cynically. The old man cracked an even broader smile and wasn't fooled in the least.

"Hmm." Rex chuckled.

"So tell me how does this new suit work?" he added.

"Dad we've been over this 100 times. I've been working on an algorithm for four months, and I think I finally understand how the concept of time works." Rick said annoyed at first, but then started to show wonder at his achievement. His dad raised an eyebrow in shock and turned away.

"The theory of time you say." His dad said softly in amazement.

"Yes dad, I've discovered chronotron atoms during my research and have found a way to directly harness their power. It would take too long to explain but I've discovered time in its most basic form. It's not an abstract concept anymore and through it I've learned how to manipulate time itself. Through that hourglass I can speed up or slow down time, the possibilities are truly infinite." His son said viewing the project infront of him. His father Rex seemed to be at a loss as he tried to grasp what his son has accomplished.

"I see, congratulations Rick. What you've come across may be the greatest discovery of all time. But I pray that you wont be consumed by it's limitless potential. We are not gods, but men Rick." His father told him.

"I'll be careful Dad." He nodded and was aware of the consequences that awaited him.

"It's time to put on the suit." he added before going in.

As Rick entered the room the team of scientists looked up at the senior vice president as he stood before them.

"It's time." he told them. The scientists obliged him as he took off his suit jacket and undid his tie. Stripping down to his boxers and undershirt the team of scientists helped him put on his suit.

Slipping on an all black bodysuit, the scientists buckled and strapped him in, while another tracked the system via computer. Slipping on a pair of black gloves with red arrow shaped stripes, the gloves were buckled in place before the above-mentioned hourglass was taken from its stand and connected to a specialized port between his pecs. Once it was installed the suit started up as electric blue lines streamed out of the hourglass and across his chest and down his arms and legs. Deep red armor plating was fitted along his abdomen carrying the same time circuits within it's housing and was connected in place and synched with the rest of the suit. Finally a black facemask was pulled over his eyes, leaving the bottom half of his face open and a yellow hooded cape was draped over his head and shoulders completing the transformation into Hourman.

His father came into the lab a second later, as Rick turned and faced him as the new Hourman.

"Looks like you got your wish after all." Rick said. His dad frowned and looked away knowing what he forced him into. His smile quickly returned as he encouraged his son.

"Go get em son." He replied softly. Hourman looked down at his hands seeing a non-lit neon outline of the roman numerals _six_ and _twelve_ etched onto the palms of his gloves and knew what had to be done.

The hero nodded and said aloud to an overhead comlink.

"Mr. President, this is Rick Tyler. Project: Hourman is operational." He stated.

"_Show us what you can do son." _The president's voice replied.

"Yes sir." Rick replied cutting communication and looked back at his father as the old man smiled. And could tell he was immensely proud of him.

"Good luck my boy." He said patting his shoulder.

"Thanks dad." Rick said as the floor started to rise up underneath him. His dad stepped back as he saw his son ascend to the rooftop as the new Hourman.

The roof of a gray skyscraper opened up as Hourman emerged and saw the alien invasion first hand. A flurry of alien cruisers swarmed overhead every which way blasting buildings and innocents on the streets below. On the street directly infront of the TylerCo building were New York's finest trying to defend the city as best they could armed with simple pistols and assault rifles as one of the alien ships swooped in and evaporated a squad car and blew one of the officers back before being disintegrated in midair. Hourman in his anger activated his time powers and pointed his right hand at the alien cruiser down below as the 'XII' symbol lit up and fired a coronal blast at the cruiser hitting it's broadside and rusting out it's hull and disabling the vessel as it crashed down into a street corner.

The other ships caught sight of the attack as Hourman glared and raised his left hand with the 'VI' symbol toward the other ships. The alien cruisers opened fire on him simultaneously as a large blue energy clock face expanded out of his glove with roman numerals and fired a blue energy wave slowing down time around him. The disintegration rays inched towards him as seconds turned into minutes as Hourman saw his powers in action for the first time and quickly ducked to the side as time sped up and hit where he once stood.

The chronotron atoms in his hourglass sped up as he threw his right hand up and used his time acceleration abilities against them projecting another energy clock as the ships caught in its wake started to oxidize and fell out of the sky. More of the ships scrambled and returned fire and tried using his time powers more and more. The problem was that he couldn't access them simultaneously. An alien ship snuck up behind him as he used his acceleration powers to keep others at bay. The ship powered up its cannon as Hourman turned an energy clock thrown up before him; a secondary blast got him from behind disintegrating the hero in the next instant. In the lab his father and coworkers had just witnessed to their horror their hero's death.

"_Richard!" _his father yelled as his employees gathered around him and consoled him.

"No…no, no, no, no." the elder man said as he slumped to his knees. His employees cradled his form and did their best to prevent him from falling as his cane hit the floor.

"No, not Rick." The old man said as he began to cry. His employees did their best to comfort him. However this was not truly the end of Hourman as the hero learned he still existed after the blast. Though how and by what means was another story as he looked around still in costume and all he could see was an endless red void surrounding him.

"Where am I?" the hero asked.

Back at the lab a black female doctor had the unfortunate task of informing the president what had happened.

"Mr. President this is Dr. Carol Landers, I regret to inform you that we have just lost Hourman." She stated softly into a microphone as her boss continued to cry.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? And where could Hourman possibly be if he isnt dead? Or is he? For those of you that dont know Hourman is something of a second string superhero. His father Rex was as stated the original Golden Age Hourman and member of the Justice Society of America. His son Rick would become his successor and is the current Hourman of the comics. And now 'Tim' as he's been revealed is starting to show his merit somewhat to J'onn and Roy. Does he have what it takes? I'll let you decide that._

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	4. Trials

_Author's Note: This is one of those chapters that went kind of...ehh. For me. Hopefully you guys will like it as much as the previous installments. Enjoy. _

**_Contengency _**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Trials_**

Back at the Justice Cave in Happy Harbor, Aquaman came into the command center relaying a message to J'onn and Red Arrow who were still with the young boy Roy had brought in.

"J'onn we just lost another one." Aquaman informed.

"Who was this time?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Hourman." Orin replied. J'onn and Roy groaned but had little time to reflect on it.

"How many other heroes are left?" J'onn asked.

"I don't know." Said Orin. The attention was then drawn to the young man in the cobbled together costume.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice then." Red Arrow muttered.

"Aquaman check the frequency for any remaining superheroes and transport them here." Martian Manhunter ordered. The Atlantian ruler nodded and went back to the computer while J'onn and Roy remained with the boy.

"Before we are to proceed any further we must know who you are underneath that mask." Martian Manhunter told him.

"Why?" the boy answered tensely.

"Because your going to be working for us that's why. We have a rule here that everyone must know the other's secret identity. No exceptions." Red Arrow said venomously.

The boy looked back at J'onn who stood silently before him, and seemed to share this opinion. Reluctantly the boy reached for his face mask and began taking it off along with the goggles revealing a young teenage boy with messy black hair that was about medium length and mussed with his hair a bit as the bangs hung off to the sides and was parted down the middle with blue eyes. He was about a year younger than Roy that seemed to surprise Red Arrow as he raised his eyebrows behind his mask.

"Who are you?" J'onn asked.

"Tim Drake." He replied.

"What do you call yourself?" Manhunter asked as Tim looked down at his costume.

"I uh…I haven't really gotten to that yet." He admitted.

"I have to say that's the worst costume I've ever seen." Red Arrow commented.

"It was put together at the last minute thank you." he shot back.

"We do not have time for petty arguments. If you are to are to be a part of this team then your training must begin immediately." J'onn stated narrowing his eyes at Tim.

"All I'm asking for is a chance to prove myself." Tim said seriously.

"Then let us begin." Nodded J'onn as Tim followed him out. While Roy leaned against a wall with his arms folded.

"This ought to be good." He muttered before following them.

J'onn led the boy into the cave's training center.

"Step onto the center of the platform." He instructed as Tim did as he was told. The Martian Manhunter took the controls as the floor lit up beneath Tim's feet.

"I'm afraid I will have to give you a crash course on what it is like to be a superhero." Martian Manhunter said from the council.

"I will not go easy on you." Manhunter advised. Tim prepped himself as best he could when the advanced platform produced a holographic representation of the late Black Canary.

The hologram raced towards him and opened up with a roundhouse kick to his head. Tim dodged to his right as she threw her right fist at him. Tim threw up his arms and blocked it along with a follow through punch and forward roundhouse kick to his left side hitting his arm as Canary clocked him with a crossover left hook, before being kneed in the chest by the hologram and was punched in the face again with a right hook taking him out. The boy landed with a thud as a small icon reading _'fail'_ lit up beside his head. The hologram stood back with hands on her hips with Tim lay out before her.

"He doesn't have what it takes." Red Arrow commented. Tim grit his teeth and was back up a second later ready to give it another try.

"Let's go again." he answered. Canary jumped and flew into the air with a powerful drop kick. J'onn and Roy both flinched as Tim cried out in pain a second later.

"Ahh!" he yelled before a loud crash as Red Arrow smiled.

"That wasn't pretty." He commented.

Tim was knocked part way off the platform by the Canary doppelganger with his head and upper back lay slanted off the edge with his legs in the air. The boy groaned and cradled the back of his head and got up slowly. The wannabe hero cracked his neck side to side and straightened himself up.

"Again." he said taking more punishment from her.

"Kid has guts I'll give him that much." Arrow noted.

"He'll need much more than that." J'onn said as he resumed the simulation.

A few minutes later Tim started getting the hang of it, anticipating and blocking hits from Black Canary taking more and more devastating hits from the hologram, and roundhouse kicks that would make Chuck Norris envious. But every now and again he was tripped up by something new like having his cape being used against him as well as dirty fighting on Canary's part. His upper body ached and was swollen from all the abuse he had taken to the point where he could hardly stand. J'onn and Roy watched the young man intently as he tried to maintain his ground against the brutal hologram. When it seemed as though one last hit would do him in, Manhunter stopped the process as the hologram was in mid-roundhouse kick aiming for his head. The mirage dissipated into the floor with poor Tim on his hands and knees. The Martian Manhunter and Red Arrow stepped onto the platform a moment later as he looked up at them through his mask.

"Did I make the team?" he smiled warily.

A few minutes later Tim was in the med bay as J'onn used his healing powers on the boy. And had already put him under mental sedation to help him heal faster. This did nothing to assuage his feelings of guilt as he worked.

"I'm afraid we might have pushed him too hard and too fast. If it wasn't for the protective padding he was wearing underneath his costume. His injuries would have been a lot worse. I should have held back more before progressing further." Martian Manhunter said remorsefully

"He's a quick study, a lot better than I would have given him credit. But he's still just a kid. He doesn't really belong in this line of work. And I'm the guy that brought him here…" Red Arrow stated.

"He has a lot of conviction and cares deeply for his city and for those around him, I would imagine." Replied J'onn.

"You think he'll be all right?" Red Arrow asked.

"His injuries will heal, but I do not think it is wise to continue this manner of training." Martian Manhunter replied.

"Kind of defeats the purpose when the enemy is just shooting at us. We need to find out what their objective is and why their even here to start with." Red Arrow commented.

"Agreed." J'onn stated.

On the other side of the world after liberating Athens from alien invaders, Wonder Girl and Captain Steve Trevor continued to search for any remaining superheroes. There had been whispers that certain members of the Justice League had survived the attacks in the U.S. but since sightings of any heroes were rare there wasn't any real confirmation by the media that any heroes were left. And the only known Greek superhero was a man calling himself the Olympian. No one was certain if he had even survived the attack, let alone what state of mind he was in. As it was said that the Olympian had a fragile psyche to start with, not knowing where else to start Steve and Donna headed for his secret hideout.

As a man that styled himself after the Greek Pathos it was fitting that he would have his headquarters on the highest mountain in Greece. And set the experimental plane down in a clearing before the Olympian's 'palace'. Making their way inside Wonder Girl walked a few steps ahead of Captain Trevor making sure it was safe. The hall of Olympian's place though spacious and lined with many trophies from previous conquests seemed deserted. Donna searched the room with her eyes as she and Steve continued inward.

"H-Hello? Olympian?" Donna called out, her voice echoed within the cavernous hallway as they walked towards a colossal red and gold lined doors.

"I don't think anyone's home." Steve commented standing behind her.

Wonder Girl furrowed her brow and pushed open the enormous doors. Light spilled into an otherwise darkened sanctuary, revealing regal scarlet tapestry and mountains of gold piled beside the walls. Wonder Girl and Steve both peered through the darkness searching the shadows for any sign of the hero. And pushed the doors open further as they came in.

"If there's anyone here. Please show yourself." Wonder Girl said in a non-threatening tone.

"Looks deserted to me." Steve said from the doorway as he pushed his way in.

The captain pulled out a flashlight and searched the darkness showing the far reaches of the room as well as an empty throne. He sighed and turned off his flashlight.

"Well I hate to say it Wonder Girl but this looks like a bust." The captain said.

"He must be out trying to protect his country like we are." Wonder Girl suggested.

"Come on there's nothing more to find here." He answered turning away from her. Wonder Girl hung her head and started to follow him.

But from the rafters overhead a large, imposing shadow watched. As they headed for the door Donna looked up and saw the shadowy figure lunge at them. The being let out a war cry as he dropped in holding a sword. Donna instinctively crossed her wrists as the figure struck, his sword clashing against her indestructible silver bracelets. The girl remarkably held her own against the much larger figure as Steve looked back in shock to see a large, burly man dressed in a white sleeveless tunic and skirt, with a red belt, gold pelt and golden helmet that shielded his upper features with ram horns adorning them.

Wonder Girl struggled briefly under the man's mighty load as he bore down his sword on her with one arm. Steve drew his pistol and aimed at the man attacking them.

"I suggest you step away from the lady." Steve ordered aiming between his eyes.

But the man didn't obey and pressed harder on Wonder Girl's smaller form.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Steve muttered.

"No, stop! Don't kill him!" she implored before turning her attention back to the man infront of her.

"We are looking for a man that calls himself the Olympian. Are you him?" Wonder Girl asked. The burly warrior's eyes widened beneath his helmet and halted his assault.

"Yes I am he. What brings you to my domain?" the Olympian asked shocking Steve, as he remained tense with his pistol trained on the hero.

"It's okay he's one of the good guys I think." she told him. The pilot narrowed his eyes and reluctantly holstered his gun.

"Don't think I wont." He replied seriously looking back at him. Donna looked back at Steve briefly before addressing Olympian.

"I am Wonder Girl of Themyscira, my people worship the gods you pattern yourself after." She explained.

"So you're an Amazon." Olympian stated.

"Yes sir." She nodded. The Olympian sheathed his sword and wandered back toward his throne.

"I have met these Amazons once before, fought alongside them. One of who wore a garish costume said that she was their representative to Man's World." he replied standing over a table. Donna raised an eyebrow wondering if it was the same person.

"You met my sister?" she asked. The Olympian looked back at her, and narrowed his eyes studying her features.

"You do have a passing resemblance to her. Though her name escapes me at the moment." He muttered before turning away and setting down an orange pill bottle, that sat among many others.

"Wonder Woman. My sister's name was Wonder Woman." She answered stepping forward.

"You must forgive me. My mind isn't what it once was. I approached your sister with the possibility of joining their Justice League. But the one in blue turned me down saying I was too unpredictable." The Olympian said.

"_Imagine that._" Steve muttered behind Wonder Girl's shoulder.

"What is it that you have come to me for?" Olympian asked turning back to them.

"We were hoping that you might be able to join us in battling these alien invaders and perhaps even know where there might be more heroes like us?" Wonder Girl stated.

"I'm afraid I don't socialize with the outside world that much. I know not of any other heroes close by. I'm sorry." He replied.

As Wonder Girl and Steve Trevor started to leave a large explosion ripped through the roof of the Olympian's home. The trio yelled as they were thrown back by the explosion in opposite directions. In the skies above an alien mother ship opened fire on the base having spotted Trevor's ship seated before its entrance. Inside the crumbling base Steve helped Wonder Girl to her feet and looked back to see the Olympian on the other side of the cave as the disintegration beam tore through it.

"Olympian!" Donna called out.

"Go I'll be fine." he ordered staring back. The Olympian drew his sword from his scabbard and stood ready to battle.

"There's nothing we can do for him." Steve said pulling on her arm. Tears formed in her eyes, as she couldn't stand to see another person fall.

"If you go after him you'll be killed as well." He added trying to reason with her as the cavern started to collapse around them. The Olympian made the decision for her and broke through the roof of his base as Steve and Donna raced out the entrance.

Outside the mountain top base collapsed as the Olympian went to face the alien ship himself with sword in hand. Wonder Girl grabbed Steve's waist and flew towards the ship as the ground gave out beneath and sent the Harbinger plunging backwards off the edge and flew after the ship as it fell.

A few seconds later the Harbinger was seen rising out of the abyss and leaving the Olympian's mountain fortress, Wonder Girl looked back in shock at the monolithic mothership as the fortress crumbled.

"We have to go back and help him." she told Steve.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed Wonder Girl but we're like an ant to that thing. Even if we tried there'd be no way we could help him on our own." Steve said as the ship left.

"So we're just going to leave him there to die?" she demanded.

"Olympian gave us a chance to escape. The best way to honor that sacrifice now is find others like you and hope we can defeat them once and for all." he explained as they continued on.

"And what about Athens?" she asked. The captain didn't answer and instead hit the mega thruster and rocketed out of sight as the alien mothership laid siege to Athens.

At a secret underground base back in the U.S., 16 year old Jaime Reyes awoke and found himself bound to a strange ring like device with his hands and feet sheathed within cylindrical restraints and struggled with them not know where he was.

"Hey, what the hell is this place? Somebody help!" Jaime yelled.

"Relax, you're in the custody of the United States Government." a bald Black man in a dark suit, tie and sunglasses said approaching him.

"The government? What the hell for? I didn't do anything!" Jaime yelled still struggling.

"It's not necessarily what you did son. It's what you have on you." the man in black stated.

"Who are you anyway? What is this place?" the boy demanded scanning the room.

"I'm agent Trevor Barnes, and I'm afraid I can't tell you where we are. You've recently come into contact with some sort of alien technology, that thing on your back. We're running tests to try and figure out what it is and what it does. And whether it can be used against them. You know you're pretty lucky for a number of reasons." Agent Barnes told him.

"Oh yeah? What's that exactly?" Jaime replied sardonically.

"Well first and foremost that thing on your back actually fell from space when it hit you. So it's a miracle your even alive. Second that _scarab_ started healing your injuries when you were at the hospital just now. And _third_ I'm actually being pretty lenient in telling you all this intel. Which in itself will probably cost me my job." The agent said removing his sunglasses and placing them in his breast pocket.

"I'm crying for you really. I suppose I owe you my life then." Jaime replied sarcastically.

"Hey look kid, I'm just a cog in a much bigger machine. And believe it or I'm actually one of the good guys. And between the two of us, we're getting a little desperate in finding ways to shut down the invasion. So believe me when I say that I'm one of the good-er guys here." Agent Barnes told him.

"I would chose my words a little more carefully Agent Barnes. There's a reason why certain things are classified." An older man in a dark suit and sunglasses said from behind.

"Just trying to prepare him for what's coming sir." Agent Barnes replied turning back to him.

"I believe that the less he knows about it the better. After all he's not going to like any of us when this is over. If we're going to crack the secrets of that scarab we need to find out about them now, not later. Proceed with the test." Agent Jones ordered. Agent Barnes sighed as he looked back at Jaime.

"Sorry kid." He replied softly.

"Agent Barnes, since you're so keen on showing him what it is we plan to do. Why don't you do the honors yourself?" Agent Jones asked while chomping on a cigar.

"Sir I don't think…"

"I insist Agent. Unless you feel like scrubbing the latrines around here for the next two months with your tongue." Agent Jones said as the African American agent narrowed his dark brown eyes at him.

"As a matter of fact I think I'll do just that, it'll get the taste of this fiasco out of my mouth." Agent Barnes replied as he started to leave, angering his superior.

Agent Jones tilted his head towards the other MIBs surrounding him and went after Agent Barnes a moment later, grabbing him from behind. He struggled against them as they held his arms out.

"As I was saying Agent Barnes, start to procedure." Agent Jones ordered earning questionable glances from some of his subordinates off to the side.

The group of men forced Agent Barnes up the stairs to the control panel while one of the scientists started to protest.

"Sorry man it's nothing personal." One of the agents holding Trevor Barnes down said behind him.

"None taken." He groaned and was smacked face first against the control panel while another agent forced his hand towards a lever that would begin the test.

Agent Barnes continued to struggle against them, wrenching his left arm down behind his back while it was on council. The other agent then forced Barnes' fingers to grip the control lever. A third agent started punching Barnes in the head to force his compliance. As his left arm was forced behind his back, the face of his watch was triggered as it rolled across his lower back and started to glow as Barnes yelled throwing the men back in a burst of strength.

"What?" Agent Jones said looking on.

Agent Barnes breathed heavily after breaking free of the other G-Men. Agent Jones drew his pistol at his back while others did the same. Trevor recovered with his back still turned to him, and twisted his wrist watch in the opposite direction granting him super speed and took off in the next instant as agents opened fire.

Agent Barnes raced down the stairs and punched out Agent Jones before going to work on the other government agents. Agent Jones was up a moment later wiping the blood from his mouth as he watched Trevor Barnes take out the other secret agents.

"If you want something done right…" the older man growled and twisted the face on his watch before going after him.

Agent Jones came up behind the defector a moment later and hit him in the face. Agent Barnes skidded back on his feet as his superior came at him again. The two men traded punches at supersonic speed, each one blocking the other's shots as Trevor threw his knee into Jones' chest while Jones threw a haymaker at his head missing him before clocking Barnes with a reverse and kicked him in the chest knocking him back.

"This agency doesn't tolerate traitors Barnes, and I doubt the president will either." Agent Jones said approaching him. The agent held his hand up as a pistol launched out his sleeve and took aim at the rouge agent.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to terminate you." he said cocking his pistol.

"Hey leave him alone you overgrown turd!" Jaime yelled still restrained to the device.

"I'll deal with you momentarily." Agent Jones replied without looking. Jaime grit his teeth as the scarab on his back started to react.

"Never take your eyes off a target, even for a moment. You taught me that yourself Waylon." Agent Barnes told him.

"Too bad you couldn't learn everything Barnes. You were one of my best students." Agent Jones replied with his gun still trained on him.

"Yeah…too bad." Agent Barnes replied.

Agent Jones opened fire, as Trevor's black business suit started to burn through revealing a second costume underneath and unleashed an energy blast from his hands in the next instant vaporizing the bullet and sent Agent Jones flying back. Jaime looked on in shock as Agent Barnes emerged wearing a black and red super powered suit with three white stars adorning the red upper border of his costume as he stood up.

"Always have the best the organization can offer, you taught me that as well." Agent Barnes added. The remaining agents then cocked their guns as he turned and faced them.

"Ah hell." Agent Barnes said.

"Shoot to kill!" one of them yelled. The agents opened fire as Trevor threw up a red energy shield on his forearm when a bullet tore through his left calf. The agent groaned as his leg gave out.

"Stop it!" Jaime yelled as they continued their assault. Agent Barnes did his best to shield himself as they assailed him. Jaime's anger grew with Agent Barnes pinned down and returning fire shooting a red energy blast from his hand.

The restrained teen clinched his eyes shut trying to block out the gunfire. The agents started closing in on Barnes as Jaime's anger intensified and luminescent blue 'circuitry' started appearing on his back and arms through the scarab as it came on line in response to his emotions. Jaime groaned and could feel something coming as the alien circuitry spread throughout his chest and body as the first strains reached his face. The boy opened his eyes glowing blue as the Scarab's eyes came on line glowing red.

"_H'shin!"_ the scarab said in a mechanical voice.

Jaime cried out in pain as the base of the scarab's under carrage rose up releasing a swarm of tiny blue hexagonal panels started covering his body. The panels multiplied a thousand times over as agents looked on forming what appeared to be some sort of armor around his chest, arms and legs. The scarab on his back glowed issuing brilliant beams of light as the scarab grew and soon covered his entire back and insect legs latched onto his shoulders and sides taking the form of an enormous beetle perched on his back. A rubber mask rose from the base of his neck and covered his face, and a large beetle pincer rose over his shoulders from the scarab's mouth. The scarab's powers were fully realized, as Jaime broke free of his restraints. While the agents including the one that saved him were thunderstruck at what they saw. A large blue energy cannon was formed out of his left arm as he pointed the weapon back at them.

"Who wants a piece of this?" he yelled threateningly.

"Holy shit." one of the agents muttered.

Jaime twisted his face into a scowl as he opened fire launching a large blue energy sphere towards them. Agents hit the ground as the beam hit an instrument panel behind them blowing it sky high.

His right arm changed into another cannon with a narrower barrel and blew out the door to the lab. His right hand changed back as he looked towards the open and pointed his remaining cannon at the cadre of secret operatives.

"Dont come after me." he warned menacingly.

"You coming?" he asked Barnes. His partner in crime nodded and got to his feet.

"This isnt over. You hear me? You wont escape." Agent Jones glowered as Jaime stood by the blown out exit. And turned to face him.

"Try and stop me." he answered in a low voice and left. Agent Jones and other remaining agents were still on the floor as the head spoke into his watch.

"Lock down the base." Agent Jones ordered.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? You ever have one of those chapters where you know you did an all right job but feel like you could have done alot better if given more time? Well anyway I'm not sure how great this chapter was. I guess you could say it was filler, but I've been told that even my filler chapters are awesome. Which is saying something. Didnt really know why I brought in the Olympian he's sort of an obscure character in DC canon. But since YJ has a history of doing that I figured why not. He's more or less tied into the Wonder Woman mythos as you can tell. And really the whole exchange was for me to try and get in tune with Donna and Steve Trevor's characters I think I think all the right notes with them. And of course I wanted to show Tim undergoing a gauntlet of sorts to prove that he is worthy of succeeding Batman and Robin and earn entrance into the Justice League. And then of course we have Jaime and really what more can be said about him. Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_The Green Gallant. _

_First update of the new year. _


	5. Savior

_Author's Note: Okay so this one has been sitting on my backburner for a while now. I feel kind of bad for the wait. This is something I've been meaning to write for a while and I hope you guys like it. _

**_Contingency_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Savior?_**

As Jaime and the empowered Agent Barnes tried to escape the secret government base that held him. Across the country at the Justice Cave in Happy Harbor a badly beaten Tim Drake hovered in and out of consciousness, having survived a brutal training simulation. His head thrashed as he dreamt of the nightmares happening in Gotham and fleeting moments, images flickered through his mind. Everywhere the city was burning, villains ran rampant in the streets as the cries of the innocent went unanswered and Gotham's worst prowled the streets. His head thrashed all the more in his sleep, gasping and muttering to himself as his mind replayed images of the Joker's ghastly smile and the anarchy and havoc he was causing. Tim fought against the nightmare punching at the open air above him. His body continued to jerk spasmodically as he battled an unseen enemy. All the time he saw the Joker's insane smile, and sinister laugh as he drew a gun on Tim and fired.

Tim gasped out loud and could feel it in his chest and had unconsciously grabbed his shirt where his heart lie. Awake and alert, he found himself reaching for the ceiling and breathing uncontrollably. After a few tense moments he settled realizing it was all just a horrible nightmare and sat up partway on his cot before knowing his surroundings. The gentle beep of a heart monitor was off to one side, finding himself in the med ward. And threw off the covers a moment later. Tightness ceased his chest as he tried sitting up fully and fought with it for a moment. It was then he realized that his mask, cape and extraneous weapons were gone. Leaving him with just his hockey jersey, pants and belts that severed as makeshift holsters. Putting his bare feet on the floor, he left his hospital bed and nearly fell over in the process. A few minutes later he emerged from the med ward and lumbered with a crutch into the main hall of the team's headquarters.

"Hey look whose up." a male voice called out.

Tim peered across the way and saw an older man sitting across from him in a red, long sleeved singlet, with an open chest and shorts. With wavy black hair, that was slicked back and a pair of opaque goggles sat with one leg crossed reading out of a magazine. Tim strained to process who the man in question before him was. His mind was still a little rattled from the beating he had earlier with the simulation.

"Wasn't J'onn's training wasn't too hard on you. You uh, you know who I am?" the man asked folding down his newspaper and peered back at him.

"Your…your Plastic Man aren't you?" Tim asked wearily.

"Bingo. You took quite a beating earlier on in that sim, sure you're all right?" Plastic Man asked him. Tim braced himself against his crutch and seemed almost flustered by Plas' statement but didn't voice it.

"I'm all right. How are you…?" he started.

"Still alive? Well, as much as I hate to say it. I was one of the lucky ones if you will. You feeling well enough to get back into it?" he asked setting down his newspaper. Tim didn't saw a word and nodded numbly.

"Come on, ops is this way." he said getting up and Tim started to follow him.

Up the hallway Plastic Man walked a good 20 feet ahead of Tim who was barely keeping it. . Who finally had a moment of empathy as he looked back.

"Ah, Hey kid." He said turning back. The malleable guardian shaped himself into a wheelchair for Tim and rolled him into ops.

The command center doors opened a few minutes later as Martian Manhunter and Red Arrow stood at a monitor and turned to face Tim who was now aided by Plastic Man.

"See you're finally up." Red answered gruffly as they rolled up to him.

"What's going on?" Tim asked standing up while Plas assumed his human form behind him.

"Looks like things are getting worse in your hometown." Roy said rather dismissively. Martian Manhunter narrowed his eyes at Red Arrow.

"What are you talking about? Like how?" he said with concern. Arrow merely looked at the monitor as a news reporter appeared on screen as the city burned behind him. And Roy turned up the volume on the monitor.

"_The situation in Gotham is continuing to look grim. With no Dark Knight to defend it, the city has fallen into chaos. Police are powerless as Batman's infamous rouges run rampant, firebombing everything in sight. It is unknown at this moment if this is a coordinated effort on their part if the villains have gone their separate ways. It is hell on Earth here in Gotham."_ The male reporter announced as Tim watched with a look of horror and determination.

A large green vine erupted from the ground behind the reporter as the earth shook and tore through the street as the reporter stood a safe distance on a hill. The enormous vine razed the road as it rose into the air before smashing down behind him with thunderous force. The reporter steeled his nerves as best he could before the camera, though it was clear how the situation has escalated and continued reporting.

"_Mayor Hamilton Hill has already ordered the evacuation of Gotham City. And the governor has issued a state of emergency. An issue that may go unheeded because of the alien invasion, as nearly every state and every country the world over has issued similar cries for help. With the Justice League on the verge of extinction…one has to wonder…who will save us." _ The reporter commented grimly.

In the city, Poison Ivy continued to wreak havoc on the street with her monstrous vine. A single gunshot rang out and grazed her right shoulder. Ivy groaned in pain grasping her injured shoulder as green chlorophyll seeped out. In a flash of anger she turned and looked back at the offender that shot her to see a man in a leather jacket, black body armor, jeans and a red helmet aiming a gun at her. And stamped on his chest was a blood red Bat Symbol with a skull's face in the middle.

"Who are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"Your worst nightmare." He replied and shot her several times hitting her in the stomach and head. Ivy fell from the car she was standing on, and landed on her back with her head knocked back seemingly dead as the masked assailant stood at a distance.

"Hey!" Joker yelled grabbing his attention.

"You just whacked Ivy! I gotta say that's pretty cold blooded for anyone. So who are you supposed to be? Bat Skull? Bat Death?" the Ace of Knaves inquired noting the insignia as the masked man turned to face him.

"The name is Red Hood, and I've been waiting for you Joker." He replied firing a shot.

The Joker turn his chest sideways dodging the narrow bullet as a small derringer pistol shot out of the Joker's sleeve into his hand and returned fire. The Red Hood fired back splitting the bullet in half and disarming the Clown Prince of Crime. The Joker rubbed his wrist as the Red Hood stared back at him.

"Heh. Lucky shot." He muttered. "My turn." he added with a smile and pulled a second gun from his waistband revealing it as a pistol with a ludicrously long barrel and aimed it back at the Hood.

The masked man's eyes widened and tried to retaliate before the Joker's pistol let out an explosive shot hitting the Hood in the chest and sent him flying back into the windshield of a car. The Joker blew the end of his barrel and casually walked over to where the Red Hood lay dazed in the car's shattered windshield. Off to the side two teenage boys were capturing the fight on cell phone and watched in horror as the Joker finished him off. Standing over him, the Hood groaned as Joker touched his right cheek with the brunt of his barrel and turned his face to look Joker in the eye. The center of his body armor was badly damaged with a large impact mark but didn't pierce his body.

"You must be new in town. You see no one but the Batman and Boy Blunder stand up to me, everyone else falls by the wayside. _Because they know that Joker is king in this city_." he said with a sinister hiss.

"A novel approach my young man, but ultimately short lived. You don't live up to his standards at all. And therefore you must fall. Have fun in the afterlife kid." The Joker mocked in a low, callous voice.

"But first let's find out who behind that mask before I blow your head off. Ha ha ha ha ha!" The Joker smiled reaching for the Hood's helmet and undid his clasps.

Revealing a young man in his early twenties with bright blue eyes and short black spiky hair with a shock of white bangs in the middle. The Joker studied the young man's features who glared back at him.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"You could say that we met." He replied. The Joker looked back at him puzzled and started to laugh.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific than that. What'd I do? Blow up your house? Kill your kitten?" he joked blithely until the sound of guns click surrounded him. And looked up to see at least seven men in red and black skull masks encircle him.

"You killed my father…and me." he replied and shot the Joker point blank in the stomach.

The pistol fell limply out of his hands as he stood rigid with a look of horror and slowly started to slump over and fell back as the masked men lowered their arms. As the Red Hood remained seated on the car's hood with his gun pointed at where the Joker once stood. The mystery man lowered his arm and bowed his head sighing.

Sometime later the Joker was seen in a body bag as a coroner zipped it up with an ambulance on stand by. The Red Hood stood amongst the paramedics with his helmet back on, and still wearing his fractured body armor. The paramedics checked over the vigilante as a group of people came out of hiding and approached what they assumed to be a hero.

"Holy shit he killed the Joker." A twelve-year-old boy said in amazement to his friend. While an older Hispanic man with a mustache looked at the masked man warily.

"Who are you?" he asked with a hint of worry.

"Hey! Look at his symbol. Are you with Batman?" the boy asked pointing at the Bat-skull symbol.

"Kind of. Is everyone all right?" he asked the crowd who nodded and muttered.

"Who are you?" the Hispanic man asked again.

"Call me Red Hood." He said as the boy started recording him on his cell phone.

"We could use someone like you out here. I mean he has a Bat symbol he must be good right?" a woman asked. The crowd appeared to agree though some of them were wary he used guns unlike their previous protector. The Hispanic man had his doubts.

"Who are these other people with you?" the woman asked pointing to the masked men wearing his motif.

"Hoods, former gang bangers I beat into shape and convinced them to help me defend Gotham in Batman's absence." He said gesturing towards them. A hushed commotion fell over the people upon realizing the masked men were gang members.

"Why would you use them?" a Hispanic woman asked.

"Because the police are overrun with crime. I figured the next best thing was to take some of that criminal element and turn it against greater evils." He replied. This line of logic seemed to make sense as they weighed the benefits of it.

"With Batman and Robin gone we have to make use of what we have. It's time someone stepped up and became Gotham's new champion. And that requires someone that's tougher than Batman. Someone who will do what it takes to make these streets safe and reclaim the city from the villains overrunning it. I am that hero." The Red Hood announced.

That night the news of the Red Hood spread like the fires surrounding Gotham as the media got word of the Hood's debut and announced it to the world. A notion that didn't sit well with the still recovering Tim Drake as he learned of this new development on the monitor and the blood red Bat symbol before him.

"Guess that puts a damper on you being Gotham's next hero." Red Arrow quipped as walked up behind him.

"So whose the new guy?" he asked.

"Someone calling himself the Red Hood. He's already offed Joker and Poison Ivy and their _celebrating_ him." Tim said with disgust.

"Yeah I know." Red Arrow said as Tim looked back at him.

"Batman would never kill, not even Joker. No matter how many times he deserved It." he said muttering the last part.

'That's just the way things are right now. People are willing to latch onto anyone that calls themself a hero. It's not right, but there's nothing we can do about it." Red Arrow told him.

"No, its not enough. I want you to train me, teach me everything you know." He told Arrow. The archer raised an eyebrow behind his mask as he looked back at him.

"They need to remember that Batman's way is the right way. And I wont let this guy tarnish his legacy through bloodshed." Tim said.

That night the Joker's body was transported to the morgue along with Poison Ivy's. As the Joker lay undressed on the coroner's autopsy table he started the process of washing down the Harlequin of Hate's hair with a spray nozzle to begin. The Joker came roaring back to life as he gasped and sprang up on the examination table scaring the shit out the coroner who jumped back upon his resurrection. And looked down at his still present and bleeding stomach wound before looking back at the coroner who fled the examination room. At that same time Poison Ivy likewise returned from the dead with a horrifying gasp as she remained in the partly open body bag and sat up. Neither villain having a clue how they were revived.

As Poison Ivy pulled herself from her body bag. The green skinned elemental swung her legs out and sat on the examination table while the Joker clutched the bed sheet around his waist.

"Well that didn't go quite as planned. I guess there are certain advantages to being part plant." Poison Ivy commented.

"Okay that wraps your explanation up in a little neat package. But how am I alive?" the Joker asked as Ivy glanced back at him.

"Have you been getting high off your own supply?" she asked.

"I'm immune to everything Poison Ivy of course I use Vemon." He barked.

"Well that must explain it then. Your constant exposure to your Venom must have given you some kind of regenerative factor. So what do we do now?" Poison Ivy asked.

"Well I don't know about you. But I'm going to grab my pants and get out of here." The Joker said getting up and walking out stark naked abandoning the sheet as Poison Ivy looked away.

On the other side of the world the Harbinger carried Steve Trevor and Wonder Girl towards an island fortress after the fall of Athens and the apparent death of the Olympian.

"Do you know where we're heading?" she asked Steve.

"There's at least one last place I know that we can look for help. And it's dead ahead." He answered piloting the ship. Donna looked out the canopy window towards the island base.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Blackhawk Island. A secret military base that's home to the best in the world. If we can get in we might be able to find a way to get you to the other heroes." Steve stated as they flew in for a landing.

"I hope your right Steve." She told him.

"So do I Wonder Girl. So do I." he said.

Back at the underground base Jaime Reyes and Agent Barnes were halted by the base guards and were soon met by the base's top secret weapon...Cyborg.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? I kind of feel like this chapter was more or less kitbashed together. There are alot of times where I wonder if there's any real consistency to this story or if it just feels like a bunch of seemingly unrelated oneshots since I've barely tied these elements together, but there is an overarching storyline. I'm sorry if this seems sort of jumbled and unrelated or even filler. What do you think? Also what do you think of my take on the Red Hood? I dont feel like I've accomplished much in this chapter. I'm sorry for that. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_The Green Gallant. _


End file.
